Realizations
by mrsroryhuntzberger
Summary: Chad has a realization about Sonny. And then another. And then another.


Hey guys. long time no see. So I actually wrote this story a few years ago and put it on Wattpad but i just realized I never put it on here so I thought I would. I hope you guys enjoy!

disclaimer: this show ended like five years ago and a lot has changed but you know what hasn't: the fact that i still don't freaking own the show!

* * *

He realized she wasn't some innocent, wide-eyed little girl the second she yanked him to the ground and claimed the victory that should've been his. He looked up at her in shock; he uncharacteristically went to help her only to find out he'd been played. When he accuses her of tricking him she simply says:

"No, I was acting."

And that's the moment he realizes he took her off his radar too soon, and the moment he realizes that he finally has some real competition. It's the moment he made his first mistake when it came to her, when it came to Sonny Munroe. It's then that he realizes and accepts it probably won't be his last mistake when it came to the deceptive ball on sunshine.

He realized there was some force acting in him, some powerful feeling evoked in him the second he hears she has a date with that James Conroy guy. The feeling should be arrogance- Ha! She has a date with the lame James Conroy and not the Greatest Actor of Our Generation- but it isn't, it's something else. It's a feeling that makes him want to grab James by his hair and shove him to the ground. It's a feeling Chad first felt years ago when he lost his first ever Tween Choice Award. A feeling of pure, rage-inducing, blood-boiling jealousy.

And he doesn't understand why.

It's the moment when his said feelings for the brunette are first questioned and he knows it won't be the last time someone looks him in the eye and asks, "Why do you care about her?"

He'll say he doesn't, but he knows they'll see through him.

He realized he messed up, he said the wrong thing, assumed the wrong thing, the second her jaw drops and she stares at him in horror. He realizes she wasn't talking about them- wasn't even talking about _real people_ \- and he tries to take it back, act like he knew. She knows he didn't and now he knows that she's aware that underneath his jerkish exterior there's a little boy who would follow her around with puppy dog eyes just for a little "Fine!" "Fine!" "Good!" "Good!" and nothing more.

And then she says yes.

His heart starts to soar despite him trying to keep it on the ground. He wants to run and tell everyone that the Greatest Woman of Our Generation just agreed to go on a date with him and no, she _wasn't_ bribed. He then realizes and accepts that these strong feelings have taken over and Sonny Munroe has changed his life forever, and there's no force on earth that would make him want to change it back. There is no force on earth that would make him do something that could put this relationship, this possible relationship with this exploding ball of sunshine, at risk!

Then he realizes he lost. He lost to his girlfriend and now everything is...different. It feels wrong. He should be happy for her, and he is, but it just feels wrong. That's when he realizes he has to act, he has to do whatever he can to make it better, because if everything around them starts to change who's to say their relationship won't fall the status quo? What's to say he doesn't lose this relationship?

He realizes he's made the biggest mistake of his life, and realizes there's nothing he can do the second she ends it. The second she tells him what he did was _wrong_ , the moment his heart breaks because the girl of his dreams just gave him his nightmare. He tries to convince her to take it back, take it back like she took the other selfish mistakes he made back, but she won't.

And there's nothing he can do to change her mind.

It takes all his efforts not to run away from her, from her friends who would soon be plotting his demise. It takes even more effort not to get in his car and drive far away and never come back. It takes the most effort to smile at his costars and announce they're winners, despite the fact that he feels more like a loser now than he's ever felt before.

As he sits there surrounded by his celebrating costars he realizes that Sonny Munroe has changed his life once again, but this time he'd do anything to change it back.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!


End file.
